Give My Regards
by KingxLeon21
Summary: The lights are calling, Sam's not stalling, Carly's freaking, while Freddie's retreating. Goodbye's are hard, very hard. Just ask Freddie. He knows how much it hurts. But, won't he say anything? Anything at all? Not even goodbye? I don't own iCarly.
1. I Won't Say It

Yo what's up fanfictioneers and fanfictionistas. It been a while, I know, but I hope that you guys can enjoy this fic that I have posted for your viewing pleasure. I will tell you guys about other upcoming works at the end of the chapter but for now I will let you guys enjoy the fic.

I give you the first chapter of the Bright Lights Saga, "I Won't Say It." Written to the tune of 'Bright Lights' by Matchbox 20.

Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank You

* * *

I Won't Say It

"So…" Sam stands and looks out of a window in the airport. "I guess this is it." She had just heard her flight number called.

"I guess this really is goodbye, huh?" Carly drops her head trying to hide her eyes. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let Sam see her cry. It doesn't matter though. She was expected to cry.

In fact, it was all expected. The long silent hours helping her pack; the long restless, sleepless nights worrying for her safety; the long awkward ride to the airport; she expected all of it. Carly's tears were no exception. In fact, they were the thing that she could depend on the most. Not that she wanted to depend on such a thing. But it was nice to have something in her life that remained constant.

And so, when Carly's head dropped, Sam didn't need to look at her best friend to know that her tears were streaming. "No…" She wipes a stray tear from her own eye, "It's not goodbye Carls." She walks over to Carly and gives her a hug, "I could never leave you guys forever." At these words Carly, shakily, returns Sam's hug.

She picks up her head after fixing her face. "I, certainly, hope not."

All was going according to the script… if there was such a thing. Of course, there were some minor rewrites. Spencer couldn't be there to see her off. There was a huge exhibit and he had to be there. His art wasn't the featured exhibit but it was allowed to be showcased and Sam couldn't take that away from him. There was also Freddie. He said his goodbyes the night before. He wasn't there.

Still, in this time full of expected outcomes, there was one thing that she couldn't expect, "He's really not gonna show up… is he?" She had waited as long as she could. But they are announcing the last call for her plane. In her world, which was full of expected ends and predetermined outcomes, he had become one of the few things that she couldn't predict. Indeed, the only thing that she could predict was that he would be unpredictable. Carly looked at her apologetically, "Well, you know those planes. They don't wait…" A somber look crosses her face, "and neither can I." With those words she picked up her carry-on and headed to the gate. She disappeared through the terminal and just like that, she was headed towards the bright lights. She was headed to a brand new world, where she knew no one. She was off to her new life as another alien on Broadway.

Back at the Bushwell apartments, Freddie sat on the bed in his room. He looked at the clock on his phone. Her plane was leaving right about now. He wanted to say goodbye to her properly. But the way that the whole thing went down… He couldn't bring himself to see her again.

-A Week After Graduation-

_Carly was throwing a graduation party. She had it a week after graduation in order to allow the party to double as an iCarly send off. They figured that now was as good a time as any to stop the show since they were moving on to a different point in their lives. _

_The emotion of the whole moment had reached the point where Freddie had to get away from it for a while. Sam had always accused him of being a sap and giving in to sappy moments and he had always denied it. But that was more for the sake of argument and not being considered a wimp. He knew he was a sap and he was mindful to keep it hidden. This time, however, it overwhelmed him and he had to clear his head. He headed to the one place where he was certain he could do just that. _

_This was their last summer together. Carly was going to be a journalist. She liked acting, but she loved writing. She even collected magazine articles. She never told anyone, Freddie found them when she once left some of them in the studio. As always, Carly had a plan. She would go to USC to major in English… whatever that means… then, off to graduate school at The UC Berkley School of Journalism, hopefully. She had a plan. And if Carly Shay had a plan, then there was a really good chance that it would come to fruition. So, even if he didn't know exactly what type of journalism Carly would be doing, He knew she would be perfectly fine. _

_Spencer, however, was a different story. Because Carly was moving, and he didn't want to stay alone, Spencer was going to travel across America. Something about being a wandering artist. Freddie's figured that: Spencer would get as far east as Spokane, run out of money, starve, and double back to stay with his grandfather in Yakima. _

_Freddie himself was going to major in broadcasting at Central Washington University. He was already the technical producer on a Web show, might as well get a degree and make it official. Getting paid for it wouldn't hurt, either. However, he couldn't just, totally, abandon his mother. So he figured that this school worked out perfectly because it was close to Seattle, being only 110 miles away. Although he was close enough to his mom for her to continue to get on his nerves, he didn't regret it. The only person he wasn't sure of was Sam. She had kept her intentions a secret thus far. Freddie couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out. Nor could he figure out why she wanted to hide it. _

"_Hey." A familiar voice breaks through his veil of silence. Although, its tone is very different._

_He turns to see the face of his tormentor of, what seemed like, his entire life. "Hey." He responds before motioning at her to join him. _

"_So…" she begins, "there's a big party for us goin' on. Why are you out here?"_

"_Just… thinkin', that's all."_

"_Can you believe it? It's all over. No more Briggs; No more Howard; No more Ted; No more Ridgeway… It's all just a memory now." Freddie just nods his head willing the tears that are threatening to fall to stay in his eye sockets, at least until he's alone. _

"_I know what you mean. It seems like it was just yesterday when I was walking through those doors only to find Ms. Briggs yelling at everyone through her bullhorn, telling everyone to get to class." He chuckles a bit and Sam looks over at him, "You know the first thing I ever heard her say?" He looks to Sam who just looks at him expecting an answer, "it was: 'Sam Puckett, to the Principal's office.'" Sam laughs at Freddie's awful impression of the psychotic teacher. _

"_Yeah…" Sam commented nostalgically, "They sure said that a lot."_

"_Yeah… I hear Principal Franklin's having it put on a banner and hung on the wall behind his desk." Freddie gave a few chuckles that evolved into a soft laughter. Sam joined in._

"_Shut-up."Their laughter died down and she turned her gaze over the railing of the fire escape. "If you could change any of it… would you?"_

_Freddie looked over at Sam. Her gaze remained focused on whatever she focused on that was out on the horizon. "No. There were some good times and many bad times… but I wouldn't change it. Maybe one or two things… but I have no regrets."_

_The silence that followed was indescribable. You couldn't quite tell what it was. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't completely comfortable. It wasn't serene but it wasn't deafening, it was just a silence that, if anything, was uncertain. _

_Sam decided to break the silence, "It's crazy about Spencer right?"_

_Freddie just nodded, "Yeah, I suspect he won't make it farther than Spokane."_

"_Are you serious?"She shoots a look at Freddie, "He won't make it outta Yakima."_

_Freddie chuckled lightly, "I really need him to make it out of Yakima. Central Washington is too close, and I already have to put up with my crazy mom." That silence returned, although, it was more uncomfortable than the last. "So what about you?"_

_Sam tensed but hoped that he didn't see her, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well we know what Carly's doing, we know what I'm doing, we even know what Spencer's doing." He looks over at Sam, "But we don't know what you're doing." _

_The silence that follows is deafening. It pounds on Freddie's ears and he can't hear anything. The longer it takes for her answer, the louder the silence gets. _

_Finally, Sam sighs, and her answer follows, "I'm going to New York." _

_Freddie preferred the silence, "What do you mean New York!" _

_Sam turned and faced Freddie, "First of all, lower your voice. Secondly, I mean, I'm gonna try my hand at Broadway."_

"_What gave you the idea to go to New York?"_

"_Well everyone's starting their new chapter in their lives. Everyone seems to be moving on so I'm goin to move on too."_

"_But why couldn't you do that on this side of the country?"_

"_Because, dork, Broadway is in New York." She shakes her head, "I swear, how you got a scholarship to any college is beyond me." _

"_You know what I mean, Puckett." Freddie's glare trained itself on Sam, "I know you love acting but why not just continue to act over here or even go down to California? Why do you have to go clear across the country?"_

"_Like I said before, everyone's goin for a new start. I don't have a reputation in New York. I could be anybody I wanna be."_

"_Why would you want to be anybody else?" Freddie's gaze shifted to the horizon beyond the fire escape. "I've always liked you the way you are."_

"_Always?" Sam's tone portrayed her disbelief. _

"_Ok well, maybe not always, but you grew on me. Kinda like a fungus." Freddie smile was erased by a tiny fist connecting with his shoulder. "OWW!"_

"_Let 'that' grow on you, nub."_

_Freddie continued to rub his shoulder, "So what did Carly say when you told her?" His only answer was a sheepish look from Sam, "You did tell her… Right?" She suddenly became very interested in the steps behind Freddie's head. "Sam! I don't believe you didn't tell her."_

"_Calm down, dingus. It's not like I won't tell her. I just want to know what to expect."_

_Freddie was suddenly upset. "Oh. So what I think doesn't matter to you huh?" Sam opened her mouth to interject but Freddie continued, "I know I'm not your favorite person but…"_

"_Chill out Benson…"_

"_You know what? Screw it." Freddie got up and walked back into the building, "Good luck in New York."_

_-_Back in Freddie's Room-

And with those words, he disappeared.

He wasn't with her when she told Carly.

Carly did, indeed, cry. It certainly was expected. Her best friend was going to New York. The 'Brave New World' and she would brave it on her own. And, even worse, it would be harder to talk to her. She had to worry about her schedule; she had to worry about Sam's schedule, which would be more erratic with her weird schedule of audition times and other actress-y things; and to top it all off, she would have to worry about the three hour difference in times. And she doubted that Sam would be willing to do math every time she wanted to make a phone call. Carly really felt like she was losing a part of herself.

He wasn't with her when she packed up.

Carly had cried the better part of the night before she had gone to Sam's house to help her pack. It turned out to be hard for the both of them. They spent the better part of that day crying as well. While Carly packed up Sam's supply of beef jerky, being the only person that Sam would trust with such a task, Sam went up to give her room a once over; mainly looking for fat cakes that may have been left in her room. Her eyes landed on three picture frames that sat atop her dresser.

The one on the far right was a shot of all three of them. It was taken during their senior prom. Carly had a date and summarily forced Sam and Freddie to go together. Carly's date bailed on her at the last minute. The trio decided to go as just that… a trio. Spencer took the opportunity to ambush them with pictures. Sam guessed that he must've taken at least 20 pictures. Only three came out good. They each took a different picture. She places the picture in her carry on. There was no way she was letting the airline lose this picture.

The one on the far left was of her and Carly. She can't really remember when this one was taken. It was a screenshot of iCarly. It looked to be from about a year ago. Maybe two years. Sam studied the picture. She looked in the background of the picture and saw a giant pair of pants and a mechanical bull. This must've been after they had gotten rid of Principals Howard and Briggs. She smiled at the memory and the thought of a massive anarchy. She placed this one in her bag as well.

Then, there was the one in the middle. There was no big story behind the taking of this picture. It was Freddie; against a neutral background; looking like an idiot; with his hand on his chin; sporting his, self proclaimed, 'natural pose'. She kept this picture because whenever she had a bad day at school, or whenever she was pissed with her mom and/or sister, whenever she felt she needed a laugh, she would look at that picture, and Freddie's idiotic pose; idiotic shirt; and idiotic expression, would instantly wipe away a bad day. She definitely had to take this one. With the uncertain world of acting; she would need a good laugh every now and again.

She headed back to the kitchen to find Carly sitting and waiting. They headed to Carly's apartment. They would spend her last night in Seattle in the studio that she has called home for the past four years.

She spent that night at Carly's. He wasn't there for her final night. But, whatever. She didn't need him anyway. She never did.

She didn't care about how he felt. She never would. The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

_Thank God._ He thought as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Shut up!" came the irritated response.

"Carly? But you called…"

"Shut up!"

"Carly, what's going…"

"How dare you not be there for Sam?"

Freddie rubbed his temple, "I already said my goodbyes."

"Yeah. She told me about your _goodbye_."

-The night before the flight-

_Freddie gets up after hearing a knock on his door. Forsaking his peep-hole, he opens the door. _

_He's faced with Sam and he has a strange feeling. "Hey." Like he was seeing a face from his past. _

"_Hey." She replies. There's a long awkward silence that follows. Sam sighs in frustration, "Alright… I'm tired of all this 'awkward' between us. I would think that you would've, at least, tried to see me at least once on my final week in Seattle." Freddie still hated those words._

"_I didn't think you cared." Freddie gauged her reaction. She looked hurt. This was certainly a rarity. "Look Sam. I'm sorry but it's hard for me to just watch you go."_

"_Hard?"_

"_Yeah, I mean…" Freddie ran a hand through his hair, "You're still my friend and it'd be hard to watch board a plane and leave. Especially when it's all the way across the country."_

"_What are you saying Freddie?" _

_Freddie knows what he's saying but he can't do that to Sam. She deserves her dream, just like he deserves his dream and Carly deserves hers. It's not right to have to force her to choose._

"_It's nothing… Good luck in New York." Freddie offered a smirk, although Sam was unable to tell whether or not it was forced, "I'm sure you'll do fine… Just don't forget about us when you get famous."_

_He closes the door and goes back to his room…_

_She retreats across the hall to her friend's apartment…_

_Neither of them knowing if they would ever see one another again._

-Back to Freddie's Room-

"It's not the same, Freddie."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you never _actually_ said 'goodbye'." Freddie closes his eyes in aggravation, "The difference is that Sam boarded a plane to another state… _on the other side of the Country_!" Freddie could only sigh, "It's not just some drive we can take, and it's not just some weekend thing we could do…" Freddie hears her voice break, "She gone, Freddie… and we may never see her again."

"Carly I…"

"No, Freddie. I know what you think and what you're gonna say. And I'm not saying that you should have shown up and tried to convince her to stay. I'm saying that you should have shown up because today could have been your last chance to see her." Carly was crying now. He could hear it in her voice, "People change, Freddie. And long distance friendships are just as hard to maintain as long distance relationships."

"Carly, look. It will be hard to keep up with her when she's across the country but we'll always be friends. We didn't exactly have a normal high school experience and I think that the bond that we formed while doing the things we did will allow us to stay friends, through anything."

"You may be right Freddie but, you didn't see her face when she had leave without a goodbye from you." Freddie couldn't find a rebuttal, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's been a long day." With those words she hung up and was gone.

Carly was right. Sam deserved more from him. Freddie took out his phone. She wouldn't get the message right away because she was on the plane. But he figures that it would be the send off she deserved.

Later that day, Sam got off of her flight. While waiting on her luggage, she turned on her phone and checked her messages.

_Please enter your passcode_

"SAMIAM"

_You have two new messages and one saved message. Press…_ "1" _message from _"Carly"… _message saved. You have one new message…_"1" _message from _"Freddie"

"Hey Sam. I won't fill this time with apologies. I just want to say one thing. I'm not going to say goodbye because I'll see you again. And if things don't work out in the world of show business, then, you'll always have a home to come back to. And if you don't come home then I'll come and visit you. So instead of goodbye, I'll just say this: Give my regards to Broadway. See ya."

_To save this message press… message saved._

"Freddie, you're such a nub." She picked up her bags and met up with her uncle who had come to pick her up from the airport.

Despite her best efforts, a smile graced her lips at the thought of the message…

_But I'll hold you to it._

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it. My triumphant (hopefully) return to my keyboard.

Now there may be those of you who are reading this and wondering; "What, ever, happened to War Games?" Well don't fret faithful readers. I haven't totally abandoned the fic but I did have to take a break because I fell out of love with the fic. And I wouldn't dare try to produce anything I didn't put my heart into. You guys deserve better than that and I will give you somethin' you guys'll love. Promise.

Now for this fic… chapter two will come eventually (I'm about 90% on whether or not to do one.). So if there are those of you who desire a continuation I will do my best not to disappoint.

Now for a few plugs and thank you's… A special thanks to Pigwiz, Axel100, TechMan, and JamesTheGreater. They helped me to keep this thing in line. Check out their work. I promise you won't be disappointed. Speaking of work, Axel100 has posted his first iCarly fic ever. So pop on by and show his fic some love. Also check iWant to be Something More by Hartful13, co-written with yours truly. So show that one some love as well.

Well I believe that will, just about, do it for this one. Please review (It fuels my fingertips and helps me write faster and better). I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you guys and girls for reading. Until next time,  
Deuces  
KL21


	2. Misconceptions

Yo what's up fanfiction peoples. Again it's been a while and it may not be the update you were lookin' for however, that one has become a bit of an issue for me to write, for some reason or another… but I'll whine about that later.

I feel obligated to tell you about the title change… As you can see… this fic is now named "Give My Regards." I changed the name because I felt the title too much resembled the movie Twilight. While I have nothing against the movie, this story bears little to no resemblance to the actual story of twilight (Book or otherwise). And so I gave this story a different name altogether.

Now that we've got that tomfoolery out of the way, I give you the second chapter of the newly named, Give My Regards, "Misconceptions." Written to the tune of 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.

Please read, enjoy, and review. Thank You

* * *

Misconceptions

Sam sat at the airport waiting for her ride. It had been four years. Four years since she had been in the fair land of Seattle. She told herself she wouldn't miss it. She told herself she could leave it all behind… get a fresh start. She wanted to be someone else. She felt she had succeeded.

She was no longer a screw up. She had no issues with the law. She had no issues showing up to work on time… She even notified her agent that she would be gone. She had turned over a new leaf and become a new person. She wasn't all done but this trip would cement her transformation.

She'd see if she had left it all behind or if she still held on. Well, there was one part she was sure she held on to. She checked her phone again. No messages, and it is 3:00 in the afternoon.

She stares at her phone. He promised… he promised but he couldn't deliver. She knew better... he promised and he didn't deliver. Now was the time that she would find out if she could leave it behind. Once she found out, she would leave… once and for all.

Her phone vibrated. She checks it…

_Hey, I'm there in about 10 min_

So what if he's here? She can't believe that _she's_ even here. He didn't go see her. _He_ should have been over there. Why should she be the one to come and see if he still cared… if he even _remembered_ his promise?

The way it started… she saved the message because of genuine appreciation of the gesture. After two years without a visit, that appreciation turned into a vague resentment, tinged with a pinch of hope. Once she'd been invited to Carly's graduation after not having spoken to Freddie in a couple of months, that resent turned to anger… all hope long since evaporated.

That must be it. She's here to finish out that chapter. Closure had become very important to her, and truth be told, this was one chapter she didn't want to close. However, it became apparent that their story was finished. All that was left was to put the finishing touches on it. But first… she had to eat something.

She thought about sending a message to let him know she wouldn't be waiting for him. Yeah right. She wouldn't have done that if she actually _wanted_ to see him. Why would she do it now? Heaving a big sigh, she pulled out her phone and began to punch away at the keys.

_I won't be at baggage claim  
got hungry, went to find food._

Why did she do that? Oh well… after today she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I thought that would happen."

She turns around at the sound of the voice, that was, so very, familiar. Being very cautious not to fall into that familiarity, she fixed her face and faced her… she wasn't really sure what he was to her anymore. But, she faced him anyway.

"Thought what would happen?" Her cordial smile held fast.

A little taken aback by her reaction, he answered, "That you'd get hungry. A person can't change a life-long habit in four years." He tried to chuckle a bit, but was cut off by the glares that seemed to be stabbing him in the face.

All cordiality now forgotten, her tone bit back in full force, "How would _you_ know how I've changed?" she glared at him and he stood stark still, mouth agape. Seeing that he didn't have an answer she decided to reinforce her statement. "I'm ready to go. I've lost my appetite." She marched off angrily and Freddie just followed silently.

The next ten to twenty minutes went without a sound. Sam steadily walked ahead of Freddie, not wanting to give him a chance to catch up with her. They reached his car and she jumped into the passenger's seat. Freddie watched as she slammed the door and faced forward, refusing to look at him. He shook his head and loaded her things into the trunk of his car. He got into the car and cranked the ignition. He looked over at her again. He could tell she knew that he was looking at her because he saw her take in a deep breath and clinch her jaw, as if she was resisting something. With those actions he released a deep breath of his own and they were off to the hotel that she had decided to stay.

The silence had become, ridiculously, thick when they were halfway to Sam's hotel. It was a silence that hung in the air and hovered over the both of them. It was a silence that was deafening, crushing… smothering. It was a silence that was only, occasionally, broken by the grumblings of Sam's stomach. With such a silence permeating the atmosphere of the car, Sam's stomach did not go unnoticed by Freddie. He happily welcomed the noise.

He turned into the parking lot of a Coffee Bucks. He shut off the car and opened the door to get out of the car. Sam shot him a look, but found that he wasn't looking at her.

Before he got one foot completely out of the car Sam questioned him. "What are we doing here?"Her tone, while still not courteous, wasn't as biting as it was at the airport.

Freddie sat back in his seat, "Look Sam, for whatever reason, we got off to a bad start. I figure that we could sort that out. Then, once it's cleared up… whatever _it_ is, we could catch up over a bite to eat."

Sam could see his reasoning, but wasn't ready to let it die yet. "This is a café. Where are you going to get something to eat from?" Freddie points to a place next door to the café. Sam follows his finger and sees a deli. She sucks her teeth in frustration, "Fine… but you're buying." She steps out of the car and walks into the café.

Freddie watches her walk away and chuckles to himself. _The more things change..._ He shakes his head and cracks a smile that has been scarce since Sam's return and their rocky start.

Sam sat in the Coffee Bucks reminding herself of the reason that she was here. She couldn't fall into the mannerisms of old. She couldn't allow herself to "catch up" as he seemed to want to do. She couldn't allow herself to enjoy his company like she used to… at times. She couldn't allow herself to miss him like she did… at times. She came here to close a door. That's what had to be done. It would be better that way… _easier_ that way.

Sam prepared herself for the task at hand. She sat and waited. Passing the time by watching as the people cam and went. Freddie, eventually, showed up with their food. "Ok… here's mine…" He takes his sandwich out of the bag and places it on his side of the table, "and… here's yours." He places her sandwich in front of her.

"What did you get me Fredwa… Freddie?" He glanced up at her but quickly averted his gaze down to his sandwich, suddenly, a lot more focused on unwrapping it than he should have been.

As he fumbled with his wrapper, he muttered an answer to her question. "Ummm… a ham and swiss on white…" he cleared his throat, "No veggies." She nodded her head and began to eat her sandwich.

Freddie could feel that silence start to overtake him again. Deciding to counter it, before it became unbearable, he tries to strike up a conversation. "So… uhhh… how's Broadway treatin' ya?" He tries to take the nerves out of his voice. He failed.

Sam noticed his nerves but chose not to pay attention to them. She was trying to analyze the question. Was he was leading into his mysterious four year absence? Or was he was just dancing around it? She had been silent for too long. She knew this because Freddie had that look of fear in his eyes that arose from uncertainty… that he only got when he was uncertain of something she might do.

She can't go back. She can't revel in these feelings from the past. She clears her throat, although it was more in an attempt to clear her mind than her throat. "Pretty good. I, uhh… I've been in a couple of plays. Just understudy stuff so far. I got my chance to shine a couple of times." Freddie rose and eyebrow in confusion. She bit back her anger.

She told him when she found out she would make her Broadway debut. It had been two years since she arrived in New York. It was the proudest moment in her life. She wanted her friends to be there, to see her in her moment of glory, however temporary it was. Carly was there early… even blew off a test to be there. Sam assumed that she set up a make-up date. Carly was rarely unprepared. Freddie wasn't there early. He wasn't visible in the audience, but she could only see the first few rows… maybe he sat in the back. He didn't visit her backstage like Carly did. Maybe he didn't know he was allowed to. He had always been cautious not to break the rules, even if he wasn't sure if they actually _were_ rules. He would definitely be waiting outside… right? She and Carly rushed out to see him… he wasn't waiting. They waited until the theatre was emptied of its patrons… He didn't come out with them… he didn't come at all.

To top it off, the calls decreased. He used to call on a regular basis. Weekly… sometimes bi-weekly… if he missed a week he would definitely call with an explanation. Now, suddenly, they stopped. Not only did he _not_ show up, he didn't even call to apologize… or even explain imself. It was as if he didn't even care.

Sam looked at him. He looked as if he were searching for the right answer. Searching for something she wanted to hear. She looked down at her sandwich wrapper, wishing she had some of it left. At least then she wouldn't just be sitting here waiting for an answer.

Freddie nodded, daring to smile, "I'm proud of you, Sam." She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at him. How dare he act as if nothing was wrong?

Freddie watched as she momentarily froze. His nerves returned as well. "So… uhh… how's the rest of New York?" his voice quakes with uncertainty.

She wanted to keep her answer short and contrite. "It's ok… takes some getting used to." He raised an eyebrow signifying that she should go on, "It's… faster… a lot faster." He'd know that if he'd showed up.

She wanted to say that. She wanted him to feel something for it… anything. But what was the point. She sighed to herself, "So, how about you?"

"Well its going well I suppose. My mom decided to marry that guy I was tellin' you about." There's not really much to say here.

Mrs. Benson found a guy that could divert her attention away from Freddie. When she, first, realized that she hadn't been thinking about Freddie, she went into full regret mode. She visited him on campus, apologized for her neglect and proceeded to give him the Benson treatment. Including, but not limited to: a physical, a doctor's visit, and whatever health junk she could replace all of his food with. It took Freddie a month to convince his mom that he was fine and that she should go back to the guy that was, obviously, so very important to her.

This wasn't going well. If anything the awkward tension at the airport had quadrupled. Freddie knew when to cut his losses. 'Discretion is the better part of valor,' right? Yeah, right… he was cutting and running, and he knew it. Whatever the issue was between him and Sam, he knew he had no chance to fix it. He rubbed his eyes dejectedly, "Okay, Sam ready to go?"

She didn't speak. She just stood up and left the café. Freddie followed. The Car ride was silent once again. However, this time, there was nothing that would break the silence. They arrived at the hotel. Though, it could barely be called a hotel… a better term for the place was probably dump… or hole… maybe even sewer. He entered the hotel and immediately wished he had a stuffy nose. This place was _definitely_ a sewer.

Freddie helped Sam with her bags, despite her protests. Sam sat on the side of the bed facing the window. Freddie placed her bags on the opposite side of the bed. "So what do you plan to do while back in Seattle?''

"I'm staying here for the night and then I'm visiting my uncle Carmine. He says he's got a car that _isn't_ stolen, so I'm gonna take that car and go to Carly's graduation." Freddie just nodded.

He didn't want Sam to stay in this place. Truth be told, he didn't want anyone to stay in this place, but the only one he really cared about was Sam. "Can I use the bathroom?" Sam just nodded.

Freddie left. A thought occurred to Sam as he was leaving, "Remember to put the seat down!" She pulled out her phone. She checked her messages. She came to her saved messages. She needed to be reminded why she was here. So when the opportunity came…

_You have one saved message._

She took it, "1"

_Message from, _"Freddie"

"Hey Sam. I won't fill this time with apologies. I just want to say one thing. I'm not going to say goodbye because I'll see you again. And if things don't work out in the world of show business, then, you'll always have a home to come back to. And if you don't come home then I'll come and visit you. So instead of goodbye, I'll just say this: Give my regards to Broadway. See ya."

The voice mail operator began to rattle off her options.

"You still have it?" Sam turned around. When did he get so sneaky?

"Of course I have it." Her voice was quieter than she wanted it to be. She couldn't do this. She can't allow herself to feel for him… not again… not anymore.

"Why?" His question wasn't forceful, though, she didn't really expect it to be. It was genuinely, inquisitive. Though, she still didn't expect it.

She couldn't give in. She's almost there. She just has to make it through the night. "Just get outta here." She couldn't help her tone. She didn't want to. She wanted him gone… just like he had been for four years.

"Sam, I want you to come with me. This place isn't fit for…" He looks around the room, "anything."

"I've stayed in worse places." She wouldn't face him. She was liable to crack and didn't need any stimulus to add to her distress.

"Sam, there a _rat_ in the toilet!"

He had a point, but she still didn't want to let it die yet, "Don't you have a roommate or somethin'?"

Freddie smirked, "Nope, apparently, managing a Pear Store pays very well. Well, good enough for me to afford my tiny place. There's only one bedroom, but I can crash on my couch."

Foiled again… he had to be the most convenient person she knew. Breathing a heavy sigh, she finally relented. "Fine." Freddie smiled… He knew the problem now. He was responsible for it. Now, he had a chance to fix it. Maybe they could be friends again…

Maybe his chances weren't so non-existent after all.

* * *

Okey doke peoples… that's the second chapter of Give My Regards.

Thoughts? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it the greatness you've always wanted? Was it lacking? All of these are valid questions… I need valid answers… You know how I get those… You guys review... you review and not only do you have my everlasting gratitude but you also encourage me.

About WarGames… I'm racking my brain with that one… I'm not short of ideas, rather I'm stifled when it comes to finding a way to express them in a way that won't totally suck. But I haven't shelved it, permanently, so fret not, all of you who are fans of that story. If I still have any.

Now for shameless plugs: If you liked this fic, even a lil bit… even if you hated it, you'll absolutely love these guys' work:

pigwiz, Techman, JamesTheGreater, axel100, aussiemma, BoxOfTrinkets, ItalianBabexo8, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, The Earl of Sandwich, Pieequals36, myjumpingsocks, BaalRules…

If you don't read their stuff you're missing out… and I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Also check out new stories from boxofpiglets and pairababes…

Also check iWant To Be Something More by Hartful13… I doubt you've read anything like it… and you shan't be disappointed with it.

I believe that's all of the plugs I have for ya. Please review if you'd like to (I hope you do). If not, thank you for reading my humble scribbles. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time,  
Deuces  
KL21


	3. Complications

Hey hey! Wat goes on fictioneers and fictionistas? I come to you today bearing gifts. Actually its just one gift but I think it'll be a good one.

Sorry for the long absence, but life happens that way sometimes. I am deeply sorry for making you guys wait.

You must be eager to read so I won't take up too much space up here. I give you the third chapter of, "Give My Regards" entitled "Complications" written to the tune of "It Is What It Is," by Lifehouse.

Please read enjoy and review thank you.

* * *

Complications

During the ride to his place, Freddie had to think of how he would fix things between his, once upon a time, best friend. How do you reconcile with someone who doesn't want to reconcile? He didn't want to force her. He doubted that he could force her, even if he wanted to. How do you fix something that's been broken for so long? A simple apology wouldn't be enough. That's even harder when you didn't know that it wasn't broken in the first place. Well, no time to think about that now. There were bigger matters to tend to. This is complicated, to say the least.

He saw the familiar landmarks and realized that the ride was almost over. He looked at his watch. _4:00._ He pulled into his apartment complex. "So, what all is coming up with us?" he looked over at Sam expecting an answer. She seemed to be asleep. He shook his head and smiled a bit. He got out of his car, taking every moment he could to think about how to make things right again.

_Hmmm… it looks like she brought enough for a week or so. But, she said she was only staying for a day._ Freddie continued to stare at her luggage trying to figure out which ones were clothes and which one were her toiletries.

He failed to notice that Sam had sauntered up beside him. "That one has my clothes," she stated dryly, pointing towards a suitcase in front. Freddie counted himself lucky that he placed it in front. "I don't see my bathroom stuff though…" Freddie, silently, cursed himself, "…must be in the back." Freddie began taking her bags out of the trunk. "Well while you're doing that…" Freddie noticed her fiddling around in her hair, "… where's your apartment?"

"It's on the third floor… apartment 316." wondering why she asked, he looked up to ask her, but she was already gone.

_This isn't right._ She thought as she climbed the stairs to Freddie apartment. _I should have made him carry them all up there. He had no way to know which was which. I could have easily come up with a way to make him carry them all up here. What's happening to me?_ She reached the third floor and began to look for his room. _314… 315… ahhh here it is. Room 316._ She reached up to her hair again pulling out a bobby pin. _Time to see if mama's still got it._ She fiddled around with the lock to Freddie's apartment. "Crap…" she mumbled under her breath, "This is taking longer than it should." She'd already been down there for almost a minute. She didn't expect to be on par with her younger self, due to her lack of practice, but this was ridiculous. How did she get so far away from herself? Somehow, she felt, this became bigger than picking a lock.

It was about the fact that her old self would've told Freddie to go jump in a lake. Even more to the point, she would've told him to do it over the phone. She wouldn't be avoiding him, she wouldn't be scared of talking to him, she wouldn't be afraid of her actions, nor her reactions to anything. Most of all… She wouldn't be kneeling in front of this stupid door for longer than 20 seconds. She heard a small click, and cracked a smirk. _At least I can still do it._ She stood up and opened the door.

"You've lost a step or two, Puc… Sam." Freddie chuckled nervously.

"Well excuse me for not keeping up a life of crime while I was in New York." She said as she walked into his apartment and flopped on his couch. She silently cursed herself for doing this. It reminded her of earlier days. And If it reminded her then…

"Sam we need to talk."

"No we don't." She bit back quickly, "There's nothing to talk about."

"If there's nothing to discuss, then why did you come back?" She felt her blood start to boil. "There's obviously _something_ that brought you back…" She couldn't do this. She couldn't argue… not with him.

She took a deep breath to recompose herself. "You're right." Freddie took in a breath of anticipation, "I came back to, finally, write an end to a chapter of my life that's been left unfinished for way too long." Freddie could only stare at her. She, only, returned his stare.

He released the breath he was holding. "…" he wanted to say something… anything. But there were no words for him. None that would help… he couldn't even think of any that wouldn't help. He was completely and utterly speechless.

Sam looked at the clock on her phone, _4:10_. "I've gotta make a call." She stood up from the couch, "Could you show me to my room… or are you gonna go back on that word too?" the acid tone of her voice shook Freddie to his core.

Seemingly out of his stupor, Freddie grabbed her bags and started toward the back of his apartment. She followed and looked over his room. It wasn't much to speak of. No color on the walls, though, she guessed that his lease agreement prevented him from doing too much about that. She noticed that he had a twin bed. _That's probably to make a little room for…_ Sure enough, she looked over to the window and saw his desktop computer next to his window. She watched him go to his closet and pull out a roller suitcase. He pulled the clothes out of his top drawer, placed them in the suitcase and put it back in the closet. He then pushed some of the clothes that were hung in his closet, aside. He glanced at her but didn't say anything. He silently slid past her out into the hallway, or walkway, he wasn't sure how to refer to it because it was so small.

She stood in his room silently and perplexed. _Wonder where he went to?_ She glanced around the small room once more. Her gaze rested on the dresser drawer. She noticed a few pictures. She walked over to them but before she could get a good look at them, Freddie returned with some fresh linen. He placed them on top of the dresser and went and pulled the sheets of his bed. He threw them in a pile by his door and retrieved the clean sheets from the dresser. Once he finished making his bed he surveyed his work.

Satisfied with, it he turned around to find Sam staring at him, "What?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her reply short, "Well, sorry, it took a while. I thought you would stay at a hotel so I didn't change any of the sheets. I cleared out the top drawer so that you could put your clothes in there if you wanted. I also cleared some space in the closet if you needed to hang anything up. I know it's unlikely, being that you're only here for a night, but… you know… just in case. The bathroom is the only other door on this hallway so you shouldn't miss it. There's my computer in the corner you can use it if you want, most of my work is on my laptop so there's no danger of erasing anything..." she opened her mouth to say something, but Freddie, once again, cut her short, "I'm gonna have to run to the store. Like I mentioned before, I didn't know you'd be staying here, so, I've got no food." They both stood in his room as the tension was beginning to settle.

Neither of the two could bring themselves to look at one another. Sam kept her gaze trained on the floor and Freddie looked around his room, avoiding her face. Both were struggling for something to say… no words availed them. Having nothing to say Freddie picked up his used sheets and turned to leave. Having nothing to say to him, Sam let him go. With a huff she sat on the freshly made bed.

She pulled out her phone and called her uncle to let him know she was in safely and that she would be there tomorrow morning. _No answer, huh?_ She left her message and closed her phone and looked at the time. _4:50,_ she laid back on the bed, releasing a deep yawn. _ I wonder what he'll bring to eat._ With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

Freddie drove to the store in a silence that seems to have infected his car. He was hoping that the silence had left his car and stayed in the room with Sam. He tried to find a radio station. By the time he found one he was at the grocery store. He leaned his head on the steering while one statement was floating through his mind; _I didn't know._

When Sam first left he made sure to call whenever he could. Sam quickly became busy, with call backs, so they decided that he would call once a week when she wasn't busy. Freddie had no problem with that. He was kept well informed. She told him that she got her first minor part in a play. He told her that he wanted to come up and see her but she told him that she didn't want him or Carly to miss time from school for a minor role. She told them that she didn't want them to come down until she had a starring role.

It took two years, but that day finally came. She called Freddie and Carly and informed them of her big break. He had never been so excited. He informed his boss that he would be out of state for a week. He told his teachers the same. He asked his mom for some extra money to pay for a hotel.

His trip didn't really go all that well. When he got to the airport he was informed that his flight was delayed because of the weather. Once he arrived in New York, the airline lost his luggage. He eventually found his way to the hotel. Sam's play was the next night… he tried calling Sam but was never able to get in contact with her. He thought it was weird, but chalked it up to coincidence. The time finally came to go to the play.

Finally getting a call from the airline that his luggage had been found, decided to go and get it first. The airport wasn't that far away and if everything went well enough he would make it in time for the first act.

Things never go well for Freddie. He had a rough time hailing a cab. When he finally had a cab, the driver decided that he knew a better route to the airport. Freddie, being a stranger in New York, placed his faith in the cab drivers abilities.

His faith was vastly misplaced. Looking at his watch he figured that he was never going to make the first act and hoped to get in during the intermission. His hope was also unfounded as he would soon find himself in a traffic jam. He despondently looked at his watch… he would miss the play. Sam would kill him. She had told him that she managed to stay out of trouble, for the first time in her life… and he was going to ruin it by giving her a reason to kill him.

He finally made it to the theater and cursed himself when he saw people filing out. He decided that he would face the music and explain why he missed everything.

He ran over to the intersection waiting to cross the street. He saw Sam and Carly standing outside. He smiled a bit before he saw some guy standing there, talking with them. He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he's just an admirer. Maybe he's here with Carly. He saw the signal to cross. Just as he was about to cross, he saw the guy give Sam a bouquet of flowers and a kiss on the cheek. His heart soon joined his stomach.

He couldn't make himself go over there. He didn't know why. They weren't together, and she was fully within her right to date someone else. _It's nothing…_ those are the words he said to her on the day before she left Seattle. With every chance to pour out his heart… _It's nothing_…he left it inside. Now, it had to stay there. He looked over at her again. The guy was walking away but she was beaming. He couldn't go over there, not in the state he was in. _It's nothing…_ That's what he told himself when she left… that's what he told himself when he neglected to cross the street... that's what he's been telling himself ever since.

Now that she's back in Seattle he has another chance, but it seems pointless now. She hates him now, and he understands why. But he had to step aside. If she was happy, then that was the best thing for him to do. She had moved on, so he wouldn't hold her back. _It's nothing…_ That's what he has been telling himself for years… and it's what he'll keep telling himself

_I didn't know. _Freddie raises his head off of the wheel and checks his watch. _5:10_. He got out of his car and proceeded to buy food for the rest of the week.

Sam woke up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and brushed her teeth while she was in there. She exited the bathroom and found that the apartment was still empty. She sat on the couch and decided to watch a little TV. It had been a while since the last time she was able to laze around all day. _Better not get used to this._

She heard her phone ringing and got up to get it from the room. "Hello?"

"Ummm… hey Sam it's Freddie."

"What do you want?"

He released a heavy sigh, "Just wondering what you wanted for dinner."

Sam took note of the way he was acting. How he seemed reserved for some reason. She quickly brushed it off. It wasn't any of her business what his problem was. "I don't know. I'm the guest. Just cook somethin'."

"O…k, I'll be back in fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Whatever." she snaps her phone closed without a goodbye.

Freddie stares at his phone incredulously. With a shake of his head, he puts his phone back in his pocket. He goes through the aisles, putting various items into his cart. He catches sight of an ex co-worker of his.

"What's up, Freddie?" the guy has no basket and is, instead, carrying a few items in his hands, "I would shake your hand but…" he raises the items to show that his hands are occupied.

"What's up Tyler?" Freddie was Tyler's roommate when he stayed in the dorms. They kept in contact from time to time.

"So your friend came back yesterday right?" Freddie tensed up but nodded his head in confirmation, "How's that goin'?"

"Well," Freddie wasn't sure how to answer that question. He didn't want to say it was going bad. After all, he did still have a chance to make things better, "It's goin'." Freddie hoped that this answer would suffice.

Tyler looked down into Freddie's cart, "It has to be going better than that." Freddie quirked an eyebrow, "I mean, judging by your cart, it looks like you're planning some sort of big dinner. You didn't even buy this much stuff when we shared a room." Freddie gazed at the contents of his cart.

He almost released a sigh, but not wanting to bring on any further interrogation, he forced it out so that it sounded like an amused huff, "Well that was before. Now that I have a better job." Freddie took this moment to make his escape.

Tyler yelled after him, "Hey! I'll call you later."

Freddie turned around and waved. He looked over the contents of his cart again. He figured that Tyler had a point. He had more tuff than he would normally get for himself, and the invitation of "Just cook somethin'," wasn't too reassuring. He put the extra items back on the shelf and decided that he would just pick up some takeout. He got in line and called the Chinese place. After placing his order and checking out, he went to the Chinese restaurant to pick up his order. Once he had it he headed towards his apartment.

Sam was sitting on Freddie's couch flipping through the channels, now on, what had to be, the fourth or fifth time through. _Where is that idiot with my food?_ As if to answer her, the lock on the front door jingled. Freddie walked in with two different sets of bags. Sam asked from her seat on his couch, "So, what're you cookin' me for dinner?" her tone seemed to have lost some of its bite, much to Freddie's relief.

Freddie placed one set of bags on the counter in the kitchen and carried another set over to Sam, "Well… couldn't decide what you would want to eat, so I just picked up some Chinese food." He started going through the bags and placing the containers on the coffee table in front of them.

Freddie watched as Sam rummaged through the containers seeing what there was to eat. Sam grabbed the container with the chicken wings in it and Freddie smiled as she attacked them. _At least there are some things that don't change._ He then started to wonder if it would be the same with a bucket of fried chicken. However, his musings were cut short when Sam threw a packet of soy sauce at him, "What're you smilin' at?" She mustered up a halfhearted glare and directed it towards him.

His smile faltered under her gaze. _Well, here goes nothin'._ "Sam… we need to talk."

"No we don't." Despite her declaration, she stopped eating and was looking neat him.

"Sam…"

"No! There's nothing that you've got to say that I'm gonna listen to!" it was against her better judgment/

"Sam, I can't make you listen, but at least let me talk." She knew where this could go: tearful apologies, an unveiling of feelings; long buried under regret and hatred; feelings best left hidden… best left forgotten. She couldn't go down this road with him.

"Fine, but the moment I don't like where this conversation's goin', it's over." It was against her better judgment… but that never stopped her before. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to pick at the shrimp lo mein that she picked up off of the table.

"I'm sorry." Freddie exhaled.

In her anger, she snapped her chopsticks in half, "You can save your crappy apology." She slammed the, lo mein, carton on the table. "You yell at me on the fire escape, you don't help me pack before I leave, you're not there to say goodbye, you leave a sappy message on my phone telling me that you'll visit me... you never show up!" Her voice retained some of the calm that she knew she didn't have. Though Freddie can tell that the anger is beginning to seep through, "Then, when you finally have a reason to show up… to support me in what was one of the biggest moments of my life, you're nowhere to be found!" Her face gained a faint red hue, "and all you have to say after all that is sorry!"

There was a brief silence as Freddie was unable to find the words that he previously had for her. The silence dragged on for a minute or two and the red tint to Sam's face, faded. Freddie felt that he had to say something… this wasn't going the way he wanted it to at all.

He opened his mouth to respond, though he had no idea what he was actually going to say. Just as the words were on the tip of his tongue, Sam seemed to have found something to say first, "If you don't care, then that's fine… but don't make me think that we'll friends and that I have your support and just rip it all away from me."

Freddie was flabbergasted, to say the least. "Wha…" The question died on Freddie's lips.

Sam sighed in anger, "If you didn't want to be there for me, then the least you could've done was let me know that I would never hear from you again."

"Wait a minute." Freddie felt himself start to become upset, "That's what you think?" Sam's glare never wavered, "You think that I just went on and happily lived my life after that night… that I just strung you along for two years… that it was easy to cut out part of my life? Yes Sam, my life. You were… are… a big part of it and it wasn't easy to just cut you out." Freddie looked at her. Sam kept her face on. If his words had any affect her, he certainly couldn't tell. "I wish that I could go back and change it. I wish that I could go back and call you and explain that I couldn't face you and your new boyfriend. I wish that I could go back and see you off from the airport… in person. I wish I could go back and spend your last week in Seattle with you. I wish I could change everything… then maybe…" Freddie's words died once again. He lowered his head unwilling to look at her after his pseudo-tirade.

"What new boyfriend?" Sam was sure that she would remember if she had a boyfriend, and twice as sure that she didn't have one, as she had decided to focus on getting her acting career of the ground. Freddie kept his head down. "HEY! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Freddie slowly raised his head.

"That guy… the one who gave you those flowers after your show." Freddie watched as Sam tilted her head in curiosity. In any other circumstance he would have chuckled, or even laughed, at the look of bewilderment on her face. "Yeah I was there…" He proceeded to recount his misadventure in New York, "Yeah New York must hate me." Sam was astonished at this tale that she had been told. Surely it had to be a lie… nobody has that much bad luck.

"Freddie…" Sam shook her head and uttered a humorless chuckle, "…you're still stupid." Freddie would object but he couldn't find the basis to argue. He was, in fact, stupid. "That was just an admirer. You know what I told him when he asked me out?" Freddie declined to speak, "I told him the same thing I told you when you asked me if I had a boyfriend… that I was focusing on my career." Freddie sat back in his seat, "Even if I wasn't… what's that got to do with you?" Another question that Freddie could not answer, "I don't know what you thought you would accomplish by ignoring me for two years but, to think that you'd break your promise just because of one guy…" Sam shook her head and walked towards the hallway that led to her room. She was done with the conversation. She was headed into territory that she was unwilling to tread. Freddie watched as she picked up the, lo mein, carton and grabbed a fork.

"Sam, wait…"

"I think I've done enough waiting." The words were sharp. The tone was cold. The glare was deadly. Freddie felt an all too familiar anxiety building up at the cut of her words, the bite of her tone… the awe of her stare.

All Freddie could do, was watch her disappear down the hallway into what used to be his room.

All Freddie wanted to do was fix his friendship with Sam. He just wanted things to be how they used to be. He hears his phone ringing and checks the display and picks up the phone.

"Hey Tyler."

"What's up Freddie… how're things goin' with your lady friend."

How would he explain that? She was still pissed but she was talkin' to him so that was progress. Still, the look that she gave him was one to be feared. Freddie sighed in frustration.

"It's complicated." Freddie abruptly ended the call and laid on his couch, staring at the ceiling.

_So complicated.

* * *

_

Well there ya have it.

Once again, to those of you who are stickin' with this fic I thank you for not giving up on it… and for those of you sticking with War Games, you guys truly deserve a medal, Just hold on a little while longer. Despite evidence to the contrary, I haven't trashed that fic.

Now on to more current affairs…

Thoughts? Was it good? Was it bad? Do ya want more? Would ya like less? These are the questions… the big important questions.

Enough of that blabber. I you enjoyed my paltry fic then I'm absolutely sure that you'll love these guys:

pigwiz, Techman, JamesTheGreater, axel100, aussiemma, BoxOfTrinkets, ItalianBabexo8, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, The Earl of Sandwich, Pieequals36, myjumpingsocks, BaalRules, and  
Commander Lagasse.

If you're not reading their work you're missin' out. I promise your brain will melt with the literary genius of these guys.

Well, I believe that's all for me guys. Thanks for reading my fic. Let me know what ya think? Whether or not you decide to review (I hope you do), I hope you enjoyed reading my fic as much as enjoyed writing it.

Well Until next time  
Deuces  
KL21


	4. Things That I Hide

Hey hey! Wat goes on fictioneers and fictionistas?

You must be eager to read so I won't take up too much space up here. I give you the fourth chapter of, "Give My Regards" entitled "Things That I Hide" written to the tune of "Invincible," by Crossfade.

Please read enjoy and review thank you.

* * *

Things That I Hide

Sam entered the room and kicked the door shut behind her. She sat on the bed and looked at the bland room. Suddenly, just the thought of being in the room annoyed her. She placed the carton of lo mein on the desk next to Freddie's computer. She thought about Freddie's tirade as she sat in front of his computer.

"… _I couldn't face you and your new boyfriend…"_

Why'd he have to be so stupid? Why would it matter to him if she had a boyfriend or not? Could he be interested? Of course he could; he was a guy, after all. But if he did become interested, then, why did it have to happen while she was across the country? For that matter, if he was interested, when did he become interested? She'd always heard that absence made the heart grow fonder, but this was ridiculous. Sam shook her head dismissing that train of thought. She didn't like any of the possible areas where it would lead.

"_You think that I just went on and happily lived my life after that night… that it was easy to cut out part of my life…"_

"_You were… are… a big part of it…"_

He certainly could have fooled her. For two years he didn't call. For two years he stunted their conversations when she would call him. For two years he forgot about her. For two years he left her out there alone. She looked around at the bland walls of the room again… she was still alone.

She glances at the clock on the computer. It's nearing 11:00. It's late… for her. She wants to be up and out of his place as soon as possible. She shut down the computer and made her way to her suitcase and changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt to sleep in. Earlier, she'd given thought to the idea of using the drawer space that he'd made available. But that would've just interfered with what she had come to do.

She had come back to close, what had become, the worst chapter of her life. She came back to let Freddie know that whatever they had was irreparable. She felt that she accomplished this. In the morning she'd: wake up, make her way to her uncle's place, and be done with him… for good.

She lay down on the bed and turned her back to the door.

That's what she wanted… right? She decides that it doesn't really matter what she wants. With him out of the picture she could finally focus her full attention on her career. It's what she needs. She needs him to be out of her life. She needs to prove that she doesn't need him.

She turned over and stared at the door.

She doesn't need him. She never has, and she never will. She was perfectly fine before he came into her life. She was perfectly fine when they were enemies. She was perfectly fine before he started acting all friendly. She was fine without him before… she'd be fine without him now… right?

She released a sigh of frustration. She couldn't find an answer to her question. She surmised that she was too tired to keep thinking about it and resigned herself to her fitful rest.

The next morning, Freddie yawned and opened his eyes. He couldn't even remember falling asleep. Assessing his current condition, he found that he had not even bothered lying down on the couch. He looked down to his stomach to see his phone resting on his stomach. He knocked his phone off to the side and heard it hit the couch and bounce onto the floor. He looked to the coffee table and saw half full cartons of Chinese food scattered about its surface. Feeling that he'd taken and adequate enough survey of his surroundings, he moved to rise from the couch.

His back was stiff and his neck had a kink. He tried to rub the kink out of his neck. Tilting his head to both sides, he stretched out the muscles in his neck. Rotating his upper body his stretched out his back. He walked back to his room to see if Sam was still there. He was about to knock but stopped and decided to wash his face and brush his teeth. He didn't know how he was going to reconcile but he figured that morning breath would be a bad start.

Upon entering the bathroom he got to the sink and took his toothbrush out of its holder and applied the toothpaste. When he looked at the mirror he saw a note taped to the mirror. Giving an inquisitive stare at it he yanked it down and read it.

_Woke up early and took a cab.  
Its easier this way. This way  
we can both move on.  
_

_ Sam_

Freddie read the note again… and again… and again. He couldn't believe it. She left. She had been threatening to do it, of course. Well, she had been mentioning it; but he thought it was just anger. He never thought that she would just leave. No goodbye; not even a 'thanks for the bed'. No. He got three sentences… on a post-it note. He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can next to the toilet.

_Ok Freddie, just calm down and think for a second._

She took her bag… but all she had was an overnight and a small suitcase. Her other bags were in his trunk. He ran to check the kitchen table to see if the keys were in the same spot that he'd left them. _Jackpot._ If his keys were still in the same spot then she couldn't get into his car. She'd have to come back.

Freddie sat back on his couch and reclined for a bit. This was easy. This was very easy. _This was too easy._ Freddie thought as he jumped up from the couch and slipped on his shoes and went down to his car.

He went to the passenger's side and opened the glove compartment. He pressed the button to open the trunk and ran around to check.

It was empty.

He swore and slammed the trunk. The old lady getting into her car scowled at him. He scowled back. He was not in the mood for decorum. He'd apologize later. He'd give her… what do old people like these days… _Vitamins._ He thought, making a mental note to stop by the drug store later. That's where you got vitamins, right? Yeah… he was sure of it. He looked back at his trunk and saw another post-it.

_Looks like I still got it after all,  
Benson._

_Sam_

He crumpled the note and put it in his pocket. He made his way up to his apartment.

Where did he go wrong? He told her everything, didn't he? He picked her up from the airport. He bought her lunch. They caught up with each other… sort of. It was just like old times, except that this time came with a layer of anger and apprehension… so it was just like older times. He put up with her snapping at him. He gave her dinner and a bed to sleep in.

He apologized. It wasn't enough. That much is evident. But what was he supposed to do. He already told her. If he could take it back he would. He'd go back to that day in New York and face her. He'd go back to that airport and say goodbye in person. He'd go back to Carly's house and spend time with his two best friends. He'd go back to her house and help her pack. He told her all of this. And all he was afforded was a post-it on the bathroom mirror.

She had the nerve to say that it would be easier this way. Easier for who… Easier to do what? Move on? He hadn't moved on after two years. There was nothing easy about it for him. He'd call and ask her if she had a boyfriend, and it would take all of his fortitude to keep from sounding like a nervous wreck while awaiting her answer. It would take all of his composure to keep from cheering like a maniac when she said she wasn't seeing anyone. In the two years following his disaster at New York, he had to rely on old iCarly videos to hear her voice. He couldn't handle talking to her in person. He was liable to say anything. In his most desperate moments he went so far as to contemplate going over there.

What was the use in staying in Seattle if his heart would be all the way across the country? He'd, of course, quickly dismiss these thoughts. It was crazy to leave everything behind. It seemed like such a 'Sam' thing to do; and he thought _she_ was crazy for doing it. Besides, going all the way across the country for a friendship seemed to be overkill.

He sat on his couch and as he thought over his life up to that point; he couldn't help but wonder. How had he reached this point? He had never felt this way about a girl. And the one time he had he certainly didn't react the way he was acting now.

When most girls would reject him there was no uncertainty about it. It would always be an immediate 'no'… especially with Carly. He never had time to fear the rejection because, before he knew it, it had already happened. With Sam… it was different. With Sam, he hesitated. When he hesitated he had to time to think about her rejecting him. By the time that the thought of rejection sank in, he'd already convinced himself to wait.

He'd liked her since they were seniors in high school. He became attached to her over those first two years when she was in New York. He'd loved her since feeling the pain of seeing her with some random guy that he thought was her boyfriend. He'd fallen in love with her when he realized that being without her was even more painful. He'd never felt like this before. It had, honestly, never occurred to him that he could ever feel this way.

And instead of embracing this new found feeling, he cast it aside and ran from it. No wonder Sam hated him right now. He had said all the right things but… he had said them the wrong way. He said them with fear. To her it must have sounded like he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. It must have sounded to her like he was just trying to avoid arguing with her. Or, even worse, she must've thought he was just trying to shut her up.

In turn, she only heard what she wanted to hear. She hadn't even heard his apology. She wrote it off the minute it started sounding insincere. All she heard was the accusatory part of the apology. Then she defended herself, because that's what came natural to her. But now he could fix it. He could make things right between them.

He already knew where she would be. He just had to wait. His questions didn't matter anymore. His uncertainties didn't matter anymore. His fear didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was taking another chance, and hopefully… getting another chance.

He ran his hands through his hair and thought over the things he would and wouldn't say and how he would and wouldn't say them. He thought of the calls that he had to make. He thought of the gravity of the risk he was taking. He didn't think that anyone he knew would like his decision. Strangely, though, for the first time in a long time… he didn't care who approved of his choice. He had finally made up his mind. Sam would be proud... at least… the old Sam would've been proud.

They had both changed over their time apart. But as he thought over the post-it that he found stuck to his trunk…

_Looks like I still got it after all,  
Benson_

"The old Sam is still in there somewhere."

* * *

There ya have it.

Thanks for reading my humble little working the kinks out of this no dialog thing so tell me what ya think. Whether or not you decide to review thanks for taking the time to read y fic and hope that you continue to do so.

While you're waiting on updates from me, you should give these guys a look:

aussiemma… axel100… BaalRules… BoxOfTrinkets… boxofpiglets… Coyote Laughs… … hartful 13… HiddenInThePictures… ItalianBabexo8… iCabal… iCarlyangst… iLuvNathanKrEsS… JamesTheGreater… KingxLeon21… Myjumpingsocks… ober22… pairababes… pearlbutton328… Pieequals36… pigwiz… Tech-Man… The Earl of Sandwich… WafflesOfDoom… xXACCEBXx

_From the lightest fluff to the heaviest angst, we right it all._

Well that wraps it up for me,  
Until Next time  
Deuces  
KL21


	5. Marking It Down To Learning

Hey hey! Wat goes on fictioneers and fictionistas?

You must be eager to read so I won't take up too much space up here. I give you the fifth chapter of, "Give My Regards" entitled "Marking It Down To Learning" written to the tune of "Bed of Lies," by Matchbox Twenty

Please read enjoy and review thank you.

* * *

Marking It Down To Learning

Freddie stood in the parking lot at USC Annenburg. He could scarcely believe that he was in California at all. But he knew why he was here and he refused to be deterred. He had been unfortunate enough to get to Carly's graduation late. This meant that navigating the crowd of families and friends that were there for the other graduates was impossible.

He, eventually, convinced himself that it was better that he remain unseen for as long as possible. Not that he didn't want Carly to see him, rather, it was his other reason for being in California that he was worried about.

Worried as he may have been, however, he wasn't going to back down. He'd come too far. He'd been through too much. Aside from his own fears about his approaching confrontation with Sam, there was the ornery man that had caught him stealing flowers out of his yard. He would've bought flowers but he figured that he was pressed for time.

After an argument with the ornery man, Leon King was his name, Freddie told him the story about his journey to reconnect with his friend. The old man was surprisingly understanding and invited Freddie in for a drink. Freddie attempted to explain that he was already late but was then informed that getting there at 10 in the morning was too late to effectively do anything. Freddie silently lamented that he hadn't gone ahead and bought the flowers.

Freddie followed the man inside and was offered a glass of 'Stinkinski Wodka,' a vodka drink from Mongolia. Mongolia was known for a number of things… but fine liquor certainly wasn't one of those things. The man offered to cut the stems of the flowers that Freddie had pilfered from his garden. Freddie happily accepted and the man took the flowers into the kitchen. While the man was in the kitchen Freddie poured the liquor into a potted plant that sat on the coffee table.

The man returned with the flowers and they were wrapped in a nice blue ribbon. Mr. King handed the newly formed bouquet to Freddie. Freddie stood to leave and the man stopped him once again. He handed Freddie an extra rose and told him that it was 'just in case'.

The man told Freddie that a lot of men picked out roses without considering the type of girl they were getting the roses for. That while the rose wasn't, particularly, rare; finding a girl to fit the rose wasn't as easy. Freddie was actually a bit touched by this gesture. However he did have to leave, so he settled on a simple thank you and went on his merry way; noticing, in passing, that the potted planted that he poured the liquor into had begun to wilt. He, wisely, hastened his exit.

_So Sam fits the rose, huh?_ What he had was rare… it was special. He was now determined to get it back.

He looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that he had spent an hour at some stranger's house. Even more unbelievable was the fact that he'd gotten lost on the way to the graduation. Apparently, everyone had an awful day because it took another hour to receive directions and another hour to actually get there. He made the most of his travels, however. He found an arts and crafts store and bought a length of blue ribbon.

He looked up from his watch and retrieved the ribbon from his car. He wrapped the ribbon around the stem of the rose and put it in his pocket. He looked down at his watch again.

He looked up from his watch to see his two friends approaching, engrossed in a conversation.

"Alright Freddie, its now or never." He muttered to himself.

He took a couple of steps towards the two. They looked up from their conversation and stared at him. He continued to walk towards them until he was just outside of arms length. His arms… not hers.

The silence drowned out Freddie's thoughts.

Carly, could feel the tension and tried her best to break the ice… or at least put a chip in it. "Hey Freddie, I wasn't expecting you here." Sam muttered something under her breath but before Freddie could address it, Carly started talking again, "I thought your graduation was today."

"Well I figured that I'd get my degree either way. All they were gonna do was tell us to rise and then tell us to sit back down. Besides," He looked over at Sam, "Some things are more important."

Sam chuckled dryly. Carly noticed this and figured that this had gone on for long enough. "Ok look." Carly looked back and forth to both of them, "You two have been my best friends forever. Well not forever, but it feels like it. Anyway, I've put up with this mess between you two for two years. I want it to end. So here's what's gonna happen," she took a breath to collect her thoughts, "I've got some friends to say goodbye to and some other matters to attend to and by the time I return; I want this mess resolved." Without waiting for a response she walked off and left the two standing there.

Freddie took a breath and waited a few moments before beginning, "Umm… hey…" Sam looked at him with contempt, "I didn't come here to fight… I brought a peace offering." He held out the flowers for Sam half expecting her to knock them out of his hands.

Much to his surprise, she actually took them out of his hands, "Peace offering, huh?" she appraised the makeshift bouquet.

_Maybe this won't be so ha-_ Sam then threw them off into the distance where they were promptly run over, "Hey! I stole those from a very nice man!"

"Big whoop, Benson! If you wanted peace you shoulda brought me some food! I'm effing starving."

Freddie took a breath to subdue his anger. "Look Sam, I didn't come here to fight."

"Oh? That's good because I didn't come here to talk to you!"

Freddie pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know what Sam? I'm tired."

"_You're_ tired?"

"Yes! Sam! Tired!" He wouldn't let her reply, "I'm tired of what we've become."

"And whose fault would that be?"

"I'm not here to play the blame game. We've already done that and it got us absolutely nowhere."

"Look, I don't have time for this." Sam turned to leave.

"Then make time!" Freddie reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. He Jumped out of her range of attack just before a fist whipped in front of his face.

"Don't, you, tell me to make time!" She yelled, deciding to keep her distance, "Four years ago I made all the time in the world for you! I waited until the very last moment for you! Almost missed my plane for you! Waited up late nights despite early auditions for you! Spent lunch breaks on my awful job sitting by a phone _for you_!"

"I already apologized for that!" Freddie exclaimed half heartedly.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "You made excuses! They weren't even good excuses!" Freddie couldn't dispute that, "You know what? Just forget it." and Sam made her way to her car.

"Forget it?" Freddie said, deciding against trying to physically stop her. He figured he wouldn't be lucky enough to avoid her fist a second time.

"Yeah! Forget it! That way we can both move on." Sam said with a tone of finality.

"Move on?" Freddie said, a little louder, and a bit astonished.

"What's with the echo? Yes, move on!"

"What makes you think I've moved on?"

"Oh… I don't know…" Sam threw up her shoulders, in mock confusion, "maybe the two years… not days, not weeks, not even months… no, _two years_ of silence."

"I already told you why that happened. I told you why I did that."

"NO, you made excuses!"

"Why is so hard for you to believe that I missed you? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I wanted to be there? Why is it so hard to trust me-"

"I DID TRUST YOU!" Sam could no longer keep her distance, "I trusted that you'd show up to help me pack! I trusted that you'd show up to at least say goodbye! I trusted that you'd keep a promise that you made! I trusted that promise because _you_ made it!" Freddie opened his mouth to interject but was stopped short, "And every time, _every time_, you broke those promises. That's why I say move on. That's why I say that it'd be easier this way. Because dealing with this pain everyday is hard for me… _very _hard!"

"Sam, it's not easy for me either."

"I can't believe that you'd-"

"I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but it's the truth." Freddie released a sigh and continued, "I didn't come to see you, because I was mad at you. I was mad that you'd just up and leave us behind. I was mad that you seemed to just use me as a sounding board."

He saw the flash in her eyes and quickly amended his statement,

"I know, I know. That isn't the case. But, back then, I was young and stupid. By the time that the anger wore off, I was just mad that you were leaving. I didn't want it to be true… I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want you to change. By the time your departure date rolled around I had thought of everything that I could, possibly, say to make you stay."

He paused to gauge her reaction.

Seeing no notable change in her demeanor, he continued, "I couldn't trust myself to just watch you board a plane out of my life. I couldn't trust myself not to say one, or all, of those things I had thought of. So I avoided you to keep myself from trying to talk you out of your dream. Because, as much as I hated to admit it, you were right. You deserved your chance at a new start. You deserved a chance to be whatever you wanted to be. You deserved your shot at being a new Sam, even if I liked the old Sam."

Sam didn't want to believe him. But she knew he was being honest, "Well, maybe this split will be best for us."

"Wha-"

"Maybe, this was always in the cards for us. We were never really good for each other, and maybe us going through this was the universe's way of telling us that we're better off on separate sides of the world."

"What if I don't want that?"

"Why wouldn't you want it? We could both go through the rest of our lives without incidents like this."

"What, exactly, is this _incident_?"

"Are you serious?" Sam couldn't believe that he'd ask that question, "This _incident_ is us being at each other's throats."

Freddie just shrugged, "It was never a problem before."

"Well, it's like you said," Sam shrugged as well, "we were younger and stupid then."

Freddie released a haggard chuckle, "I don't think that _us_ was our problem at all. I think the problem was _me_." He shifted his gaze to Sam's eyes, "But I'm tired of running. I'm tired of running from you. I'm tired of running from these confrontations. I'm tired of running from how I feel."

"And how is that?"

"I hated this past week of you hating me. I've hated these past two years of not talking to you. I've hated these past four years of being a country apart."

"Freddie listen-"

He held up a hand halting her speech, "I'm not finished," He took a deep breath and steadied himself, "I hated not knowing if you were ok. I hated not knowing if you were succeeding or not. I hated not being able to be there to help you when the bad times came. I hated not being able to celebrate with you when the good times came. But, more than anything else, I hated the fact that all of it was my fault. I'd give anything… _everything_ to change what happened between us. Because, honestly,_ us_ may be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And how can you be sure of that? How can you be sure that it won't just ruin us, if we became friends again?"

"Because, one thing I know about you… If you really want something, you'll make it happen." I really want to be friends again… I want to be _us_ again." Freddie finally worked up the courage to walk up to get closer to Sam, "And I know that if you want the same, you won't allow us to be ruined."

What followed was the longest silence that Freddie had ever experienced. Sam looked off to the side, avoiding looking directly at him. Freddie noticed the contemplative look on her face. He allowed himself to be hopeful.

"So if we become friends again, where would we start?"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Freddie smiled, "Well we can't pick up where we left off… and I don't feel like starting over… so I guess we start here… now… today… and go on from there."

And for the first time, in what felt like two eternities, Sam smiled back at him, "Sounds like a plan… dork." Freddie laughed and Sam joined in. After the laughter subsided Sam thought of another question, "Hey, Freddie…"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you really steal those flowers?"

Freddie laughed again and told his tale of his encounter with the ornery gardener. Everything from panicking and yanking up the flowers, to getting caught and having to go inside a complete stranger's house. From telling a complete stranger his tales of misfortune, to conspicuously avoiding drinking a strange, Mongolian vodka. Sam chuckled at the name Stinkinski. Freddie then remembered the extra rose.

He took the rose out of his pocket and gave it to Sam, "He gave it to me when he cut the other flowers. Said it was 'just in case.'"

Sam took the rose. She handled it very carefully. "You carried this around in your pocket? That's dangerous, even with the ribbon."

Freddie then remembered the gardener's words about finding a girl that fit the rose. He looked over at Sam as she appraised the single red rose, wrapped in its blue ribbon. He smiled.

"You have to be careful with these."

Freddie shook his head slightly, "Yeah… found that out the hard way."

Sam looked at him in question, "What?"

Freddie chuckled, "its nothin'. So, what's in store for you, next?"

Sam saddened a little, "Well… I go back to New York tomorrow."

Freddie's mood dampened a bit, but he figured that it wouldn't do for both of them to be sad about it, "Cool."

"Cool?"

"Yeah. Not that you're leaving but that you're continuing your dream." Sam nodded.

"You… uhhh…" Sam took a short breath, "You should come and see me sometime."

To her surprise, she could hear the smile in his voice, "You can count on it." despite herself, Sam smiled again.

Their small talk continued for a while and Freddie found out that Carly was moving to New York for grad school. He also found out that Sam had an audition a couple of days after she got back to New York.

"So…" Sam asked, "What about you? What are you gonna do, now?"

"Well… that's…" He was interrupted by Carly's return.

"So… Are we all friends again? Or do I have to kidnap you two and put you in a therapy box?"

Sam chuckled, "No felonies necessary kid, Freddie stopped being stupid, and so I don't have to be mad anymore."

"Hey!" Freddie yelled in mock offense.

"Awww stop acting like you don't like it."

Freddie could only chuckle once again. Carly was just excited that the trio was the trio again, "Ok guys, you gotta help me finish packing so we're headed to the dorms. Freddie, you and Sam can follow me."

And with that they left the parking lot to Carly's dorm. Most of her stuff had already been sent to her place in New York. This packing wasn't as painful as the last one had been. They were all there, they were all friends. For the first time in four years… they were the iCarly trio.

Carly and Sam rented a room in a hotel and stayed there for the night. Freddie rented a place for one night in a stay over motel. He made a few more calls and went to sleep he had an early day tomorrow.

The next day, Sam and Carly stood in the airport waiting on their flight number to be called.

Carly was a bit down, despite her excitement at the new adventure that awaited them. "I feel bad. I can't believe we didn't tell Freddie when our flight was."

"We left him a voice mail when we left. And he's got to drive back to Seattle. I'm sure he would be here if he could."

"Yeah, I guess…" Sam's phone started ringing,

Sam picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, glad I caught you."

"Hey, Freddie. What's up?"

"Tell him I said Hi." Carly said while watching a plane take off.

"Well I was calling to wish you and Carly good luck in New York."

"Thanks, and Carly says hi."

Freddie chuckled, "Hey to Carly. I also wanted to say that I was sorry for missing you guys' take off."

"Totally understandable. You found out, kinda, last minute."

"Yeah I guess, but still… I'm gonna miss you both."

"Yeah I know… promise that you'll come see us this summer?"

"You can count on it."

Sam chuckled, "I'll be countin'."

Freddie laughed as well, "I'm serious. I told you that I was willing to give up everything to make this work. I'm not gonna let you guys down again."

"I know, I know. And we're gonna miss you too."

"Ok, I just want to say one more thing before you go."

"I know, I know… 'Give my regards to Broadway' right?"

Freddie laughed, "Nope…"

"Well then, Fredward, what do you have to say?"

"Turn around."

* * *

There ya have it.

Thanks for reading my humble little fic. This is technically the end of the story… I may do an epilogue if enough people care to see one. Heck, I may just do one anyway. So we'll see about that. But for now, let me know what you think.

While you're waiting on updates from me, you should give these guys a look:

aussiemma… axel100… BaalRules… BoxOfTrinkets… boxofpiglets… Coyote Laughs… Champagne Scene … hartful 13… HiddenInThePictures… ItalianBabexo8… iCabal… iCarlyangst… iLuvNathanKrEsS… JamesTheGreater… KingxLeon21… Myjumpingsocks… ober22… pairababes… pearlbutton328… Pieequals36… pigwiz… Tech-Man… The Earl of Sandwich… twowritehands… VirgoLeo23… WafflesOfDoom… xXACCEBXx

_From the lightest fluff to the heaviest angst, we right it all._

Well that wraps it up for me,  
Until Next time  
Deuces  
KL21


	6. Epilogue: Don't Worry

Hey hey, KL21 here with a fresh new chapter for you guys.

Before I present the chapter, I'd like to send a special thanks to Pigwiz and KeyLimePie14 for giving this epilogue a look. I'd also like to send out an extra special thanks to KeyLimePie14 for getting me out of the funk I was in about this chapter.

Ok now that I've taken care of that business. I give you the final chapter in 'Give My Regards' written to the tune of "Worldwide" by Big Time Rush. You may laugh and/or scoff at my music choice, but if it weren't for that song you'd be getting this chapter in, mid to late, August.

I present to you the Epilogue to 'Give My Regards' entitled, 'Don't Worry'. Please read enjoy and review. Thank You.

* * *

Don't Worry

"I still don't understand what the big deal is." Sam complained from her seat. Freddie offered a chuckle in response, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Freddie peered over at her, looking up from his magazine, "I could miss my flight," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Sam shrugged, "Would that, necessarily, be a bad thing?"

"Well, considering that this trip is important to my future, I'd say so."

"Let's straighten one thing out." She was in a feisty mood, Freddie had missed it, "It's not like this is a requirement for your degree or anything."

"True. But this internship for the summer could be huge for me. It's always nice to have a bit of experience and I'm sure that whoever hires me will be glad to see that I'm not some inexperienced boob, still tryin' to get his feet wet."

"Trust me Fredifer, this internship won't make you any less of a boob."

Freddie clicked his tongue, "Of course."

"Oh, stop acting like you don't like it."

Freddie laughed silently along with her. "You just may be right about that."

Sam scoffed, "May…"

"Seriously though. I don't understand why you're freaking out about this." Freddie dog-eared his magazine and closed it.

Sam just shrugged, "I don't know. It all just happened so fast. I mean it seems like, just, yesterday that you showed up and came out to New York with us."

Freddie raised both eyebrows in question, "Yesterday? Sam, it was a year ago."

_~One Year Ago~_

_Freddie took a pause before releasing a light sigh and answering, "Turn around."_

_"Wha-" confused, Sam turns around, "Oh my God!"_

_Startled by Sam's outburst, Carly turned as well, "Sam? What are you-"_

_"Hola, senoritas."_

_Freddie was soon engulfed in a hug from Carly as Sam stood to the side in a minor stupor._

_"Oh my God, Freddie!" Carly exclaimed as she released him from her grasp, "What are you doing here!"_

_Freddie quirked an eyebrow, "You didn't think I'd miss it a second time, did ya?"_

_Sam then smiled, "I expected you to be on your way back to Seattle."_

_"Yeah," Carly chimed in, "If you wait for us to leave it'll be a really tiring drive all by yourself."_

_"Yeah… I suppose you're right." Freddie turned to face the window and watched as a plane came in to land._

_"Then what're yo-"_

_"That's why I'm comin' to New York."_

_Carly and Sam gawked at him in disbelief. Freddie smirked at their faces. Sam was the first to recover, "No way, dude! Seriously!" Freddie chuckled and nodded his head. "But, what about your bags and stuff? When I was at your place, it didn't look like you had anything packed."_

_"Well, after you left, I made a few calls and arranged for my stuff to be sent there."_

_"Sent where?" Carly chimed in._

_"Turns out my mom's new husband has a connect or two over in New York. Called in a favor and voila, I've got an apartment not too far from my future school, Columbia University."_

_Carly, suddenly, got excited, "Guys! Do you know what this means!"_

_"That Freddie's step-dad may be a part of the mob?"_

_"No! This means that for the next four years we'll be together again!"Carly exclaimed, happily._

_Sam and Freddie smiled. Sam hooked her arms around the shoulders of her two friends. "Yeah. We'll be the iCarlys again."_

_They stood in a content silence as they watched another plane land._

~Present day~

"For real, Sam. Why are you so worried about me goin' back to Seattle for the summer?"

Sam bit her lip, while Freddie sat; hopeful that Sam would let him know on the first try. Sam sighed in an impatient manner. A guy can dream, right? "Listen, I'm not worried about anything. I'd just prefer you not go back."

"Why?"

"Because…" Sam sighed once again, "You're gonna make me say it aren't you?" Freddie looked at his watch and nodded. Sam whined, "But I hate talking about… feelings."

Freddie shrugged, "Ok." He picked up his magazine and continued to flip through it.

"Ok?"

Freddie shrugged again, not looking away from his magazine, "Yep. Ok."

A couple of silent minutes passed before Sam finally cracked, "Alright, fine!" Freddie smirked and lowered his magazine once again, "I'm afraid that… you'll go back and like it and have second thoughts about staying here. I'm worried that you'll drop out of touch with us again. I'm worried because, if that happens again… it'll be for good."

Freddie closes his magazine and turns to Sam, "Listen Sam. It's like I told you before…"

_~One Year Ago~_

_"Sam, this is a great moment but," Carly pries, Sam's arm from her shoulder, "I really have to go to the ladies room."_

_Carly scurries off to the bathroom. Sam turns to Freddie and watches him, as he watches a plane take off._

_"So why'd you decide to come with us."_

_Freddie chuckles, but doesn't remove his gaze from the runway, "I figured that I never wanted to go through what I went through, again. I didn't want to risk losing you forever… you and Carly. You guys were, literally, my everything throughout all of high school."_

_"But there was no way to be sure that we'd work anything out."_

_"That's true. But if something is about to leave you forever and you don't want it to, then you don't sit and twiddle your thumbs while it leaves you. And what we have… what the three of us have, is too important, to me, to just sit and watch as it dies."_

_"So if I had left that parking lot yesterday without resolving anything…"_

_"I would've called and had my stuff moved back to this side of the country."_

_Sam nodded. Carly returned._

_Sam's stomach started to growl, "Well, we've got two girls, and a guy. I'm gonna go and see if I can find a pizza place."_

_"Leave your phone here!"_

_"What, why?"_

_"Because last time you ate around your phone you ended up having to buy a new one."_

_Sam started to protest, but her stomach protested a bit louder. Figuring that it'd be quicker to comply, she tossed her phone to Freddie; who ended up dropping his carry-on and laptop in his attempt to catch it._

_Chuckling, Carly offered her phone, "Here, take mine in case something happens and we need to get in contact with you. I trust that you'll be more careful if the phone is mine."_

_"Sure thing Carls." And with those words, Sam ran off in pursuit of… apparently a pizza place._

_Freddie and Carly stared out of the window._

_"So, watcha thinkin' about?"_

_Freddie smirked and took his phone out of his pocket, "I just remembered one more thing that I have to take care of. Excuse me for a minute. I have to make a phone call."_

_Carly nodded, but could've sworn that she saw Freddie lift Sam's phone to his ear. She shrugged and chalked it up to another 'Sam and Freddie' thing. While waiting on Freddie to return she turned and watched as a plane rolled slowly up the runway preparing for takeoff. _

~Present Day~

"You and Carly are way too important for me to just leave behind after just getting back together a year ago."

Sam nodded and laid her head down on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie had gone to randomly flipping the pages of his magazine, not bothering to read anymore.

Freddie then asked, "So what's really bothering you?"

"Well," Sam sighed as Freddie laid his head on hers, "It's one of those, insecure, girly problems."

"Insecure? Sam, that's not a girly problem."

"Well, it's something that I'd call you a girl for, if you brought it up to me." Sam felt him nod decided to continue, "It's just that… we just got back to being 'us' and… I don't know, I guess it all seems too fresh to be a sure thing at this point."

"You're right. This thing we have is a bit fresh. But, Sam, I came all the way out to New York. Even, after getting told off by you three or four different times."

"It was only twice."

"The point is… if there was ever any such thing as a sure thing, it's that I'm not gonna run off and forget about you… forget about 'us'."

They heard the call for his plane and they both rose and shared a glance with each other.

_~Four Months Ago~_

_Freddie sat and stared at his phone; knowing that there was a message on it that would change everything between him and his friends. He had been so sure when he first left the message._

_He was still sure._

_The problem was that he wasn't sure how she would feel about it. He was never, really, sure of how she would feel about anything. Normally it made interactions with her, kind of exciting. However, today it made him a little sick to his stomach._

_He was startled out of his thoughts, when he heard a knock at his door. Getting up to answer it, he put his phone on the dresser. He looked through the peep hole._

_Speak of the Devil._

_He opened the door._

_"Hey Sam, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at the theater?"_

_"Yeah, but when I told the director that I had a friend that just had to be there he let me come and get you… and it didn't hurt that you are only about thirty minutes away." She gave him a smirk as she pushed past him._

_He returned the smirk. Just like that all of his fears were gone. He still had worries about the message but he knew that the friendship was solid enough._

_"Ok, just let me finish getting ready." He headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. Then he called back to Sam while fixing his tie, "Hey Sam, could you check my voicemail for me?"_

_"Why can't you check it when you get out?"_

_"Because it may be from my mom's husband. And if it is then it's something about the apartment." He took another breath._

_"Alright, I'll give it a check."_

_There was no turning back now._

_There were a couple of minutes where nothing could be heard throughout the apartment. He didn't hear the bed squeak so he knew that she hadn't left. Giving his tie one last adjustment he stepped out of the bathroom._

_He looked at her as she sat with her back to him, holding his phone. She seemed to be looking down at it, but he couldn't really tell. He cleared his throat and she snapped her head around to look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments._

_"So did you hear the message?" She could only nod. He nodded as well. Then he looked at this watch. "Well, we should probably get going."_

_She nodded once again getting up from her seat on the bed. He ushered her out of his room and they began the walk to the subway. Nothing had been said, and looks had barely been exchanged. And just as Freddie was beginning to think that he'd made a mistake, he felt an arm snake its way around his waist. He smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder._

_Feeling this good, he couldn't even remember why he'd been worried in the first place. _

~Present Day~

"I'll call you as soon as I land." She nodded and gave him a hug. He kissed the crown of her head.

She watched as he boarded the plane. He turned and gave her one last look, she shot him a smile.

Despite the similarities of when she left him five years ago, this one didn't feel like a goodbye. She was thankful for that because she absolutely hated goodbyes.

_~Four Months Ago~_

_"Alright I'll give it a check."_

_She dialed his voicemail and went through the options. He didn't have a passcode set. She thought it was weird, but didn't have time to ponder it further as the voice started telling her what buttons to push to check the message._

_She pressed the one as instructed and squinted in confusion when she heard the sender and date of the message_

_"Message from 'Sam Puckett' received on June, 10th 2015."_

_This was certainly strange. She can't recall leaving Freddie a voicemail at all. That was the day after Carly's graduation. She called him once from the airport and he answered then. _

_She didn't have time to ponder the situation further before the tone sounded, signifying the start of the message._

_Her confusion doubled once she heard Freddie's voice instead of her own._

_"Hey Sam. If you're listening to this then it means that I've finally decided to stop being a wuss. Back when we were in the parking lot at Carly's graduation, you asked me how I felt. Before you get angry, I meant everything I told you in the parking lot. I did hate all of those things. But those weren't the feelings that I'd been running from. I was running from how I felt… about you. Ever since you came back I tried to imagine a life without you… without any hope of you. And it scared the crap outta me. So I ran from it. But… I'm tired of running from it. I can't tell you what would happen if we got together. I couldn't tell you whether or not we'd end up married. But I know that I'd be kicking myself if I ended up having to go through my life with a pocket full of what-ifs. So I'm taking the leap… I love you Sam."_

_She ended the call and stared at the phone._

~Present Day~

She walked over to the window and watched the plane roll along the runway.

This wasn't a goodbye.

_So I'm taking the leap._

They both took the leap.

_I love you, Sam._

He'd definitely come back this time.

_Give my regards to Broadway._

Otherwise, she'd go over there and drag him back herself.

* * *

Well there you have it. The ending to this story.

I would like to thank everyone who has faithfully read and reviewed my story. Pigwiz, The Earl Of Sandwich, Invader Johnny, James The Greater. You guys rock.

To everyone else. Thank you guys for reading, whether or not you decided to review. I love you guys for taking a chance on this fic. And I hope that you weren't disappointed.

Well that wraps it up for this go 'round.

While waiting for me to post things, you should give these guys a look.

I PROMISE that you won't be disappointed:

aussiemma… axel100… BaalRules… BoxOfTrinkets… boxofpiglets… Coyote Laughs… Champagne Scene… HiddenInThePictures… ItalianBabexo8… iCabal… iCarlyangst… iLuvNathanKrEsS… JamesTheGreater… KeyLimePie14… KingxLeon21… Myjumpingsocks… ober22… pairababes… pearlbutton328… Pieequals36… pigwiz… spinlight… Tech-Man… The Earl of Sandwich… twowritehands… VirgoLeo23… WafflesOfDoom… xXACCEBXx

_From the lightest fluff to the heaviest angst, we write it all._

Until next time,  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
